Athledecamathalon
"Athledecamathalon" is the 14th episode in the first season of Milo Murphy's Law. Milo and his class get unpleasantly surprised when they hear from Mr. Drako that the school have to combine the scholastic and athletic decathlons in in one single decathlon due to budget costs. To make matters worse, this was told to them last-minute, while the team of their rivaling school was told months beforehand. Plot Milo and his comrades are surprised to learn that their school's academic and athletic decathlons have been combined into one single event, named the Athledecamathalon, by Kyle Drako, who also oversees the event. To their chagrin, the mixed group of athletes and academics find that the opposing team has been aware of the event for three months, leaving them fully prepared. As a result, they quickly take the lead in the competition, leaving Milo's team in the dust. Meanwhile, Martin and Brigette Murphy come to the school to drop off some items for Milo (including his body armor) and end up searching for a Soccer trophy Martin won in his youth. Thanks to Murphy's Law the field on which they are competing is left a ruin, though Milo is confident that this actually improves the group's chances due to his experience with such setbacks. The two teams then face the final event, making their way over the field to various computer terminals in order to answer questions. Little by little the teams are worn down until only Milo and the other team's captain remains, with Milo triumphing due to Melissa's knowledge of trivia. Meanwhile, Martin inadvertently causes some damage to the school while on his search for the trophy, and he and Brigette leave before more is caused, stopping to watch Milo's victory. Transcript Songs *"You're the Best Remaining" *"Athledecamathalon" Gallery Notes International Airings * March 23, 2017 (Disney Channel Latin America) * April 23, 2017 (Disney Channel Japan) * June 2, 2017 (Southeast Asia) * June 3, 2017 (HUngary)https://www.gyerek-vilag.tk/2017/05/a-disney-csatorna-juniusi-ujdonsagai.html * August 6, 2017 (Disney Channel Israel) Trivia * This is the first episode to have a one-word title. * Melissa knows the blood type of each American president. * Wendy is never named in this episode but was named in the press releases.Disney Channel PR‏: "Game on! @landrybender guest stars as Wendy, Milo's opponent in a school event, in tomorrow's new episode of #MiloMurphysLaw on #DisneyXD" * Vincent Martella was credited in this episode, despite Bradley not having any lines. * The school has some unbreakable windows from when Martin attended. * Chad believes that Mr. Drako is a vampire. *In Milo's flashback of his family watching a game show just as the power goes out, Sara is seen wearing the outfit she wore in "Family Vacation". **Additionally, during said flashback, the quiz game show layout and jingle is similar to the Jeopardy! *Diogee is absent for the second time. ("The Wilder West") *There are six Middletown Middle School Middlemen but only five are ever seen at one time. Wendy, the brunette girl and the blonde boy alternate in and out from scene to scene when the Middlemen are introduced, for the remainder of the episode the blond boy disappears. *When Milo's team is celebrating their victory, Zack's left foot is superimposed on top of his right foot. *During the Javelin geography contest, South Sudan is still seen as part of Sudan. *In the crowd of people cheering for the Geckos at the end there are recoloured character templates of Martin, Brigette, Wendy, and the dark haired Middlemen girl. *Bradley is seen for the first time since "Sunny Side Up". Locations *Danville **Jefferson County Middle School ***Hallway ***Mr. Drako's room ***Football Feild Cast and Characters *Al Yankovic as Milo Murphy *Sabrina Carpenter as Melissa Chase *Mekai Curtis as Zack Underwood *Diedrich Bader as Martin Murphy *Pamela Adlon as Brigette Murphy, Cherlyn *Mackenzie Phillips as Elizabeth Milder *Michael Culross as Kyle Drako *Greg Cipes as Mort Schaeffer *Django Marsh as Chad Van Coff *Landry Bender as Wendy *Scott Peterson as Scott *Bradley Nicholson *Amanda Lopez *Sara Murphy References vi:Athledecamathalon Category:A